


Come on up for the rising, come on up lay your hands in mine

by KiriJones



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriJones/pseuds/KiriJones
Summary: The Avengers were not the only heroes on the streets of New York that fateful day.





	Come on up for the rising, come on up lay your hands in mine

Ally Cooper watches as a hole forms in the sky. She watches and sees as what must be aliens or demons, but something unknown, race from the sky. And that is when chaos descends. Things begin to explode and people run in panic. Screams fills the air. Blood begins to run and the people of New York City begin to fight for their lives. 

Ally moved to the city to disappear. She moved to the city to be ones of million who moved here. She wanted to get lost in the crowd, she wanted to be lost. She did not want to be found. She left everything behind to escape in the monotony of the honks of the car horns and the noise of the city. She did not come here for this. 

She knows the cost of bravery. She knows the cost of being a so called hero. She knows the price and it is one she will never pay again. She has paid her dues in blood and sweat and so many tears. She has paid so much it has become etched in bone and engrained in her soul. Years ago she swore a vow to never agin let herself get dragged into the mess it made. 

And it is a vow she means to stick too. So she runs through the crowd and she begins thinking in her mind. Moving to NYC she created several back up plans and escape routes just in case it was ever needed for her to up and run again. She is trying to decide which one she will follow when she hears it like a chorus, screams of tragedy. 

She turns to look and out of the corner of her eye she sees a group of children. A woman lays dead at the feat of a bug looking creature. The children are crying a clutching their backpacks, no doubt school children out for some kind of excusion. Ally stops running and all the muscles of her body tense. It is a momentary decision. She wants to keep running. By god she should. But she knows she can not. If she did what kind of monster would she be? She is already enough of one. Does she need the blood of children weighing down on whatever remains of her soul? So she moves. She summons what she buried years ago and reacts. 

Before the alien can open fire on the small group of children Ally moves and appears in front of him. She unleashes her fury and rips the weapon out of its hands taking one arm with it. She does not hold back her strength and then punches it. The aliens goes flying across the street and slams into the concrete wall of the building. It's innards decorate the wall and it does not move. 

She is breathing heavily and then a small sob gain her attention. The children are looking at her terrified. She takes a breathe and then crouches down. Amid the chaos and battles raging she finds it in herself to smile and to tell the children they are safe now. 

Ally Cooper herds the children into a nearby building and heads into the basement of a bakery. She rips the door open off its hinges and ushers them in. She follows and then barricades the door from within. Standing watch like a sentinel Ally stands watch over the children for the rest of the night until first responders find them. Not once does she regret her choice. 


End file.
